Money isn't Everything
by Hardy
Summary: It helps this fic if you've heard 'Too Much Love Wil Kill You,' by Queen


Money Isn't Everything 

The young trainer strapped on his fingerless gloves, picked up his Pokeball belt, and called to his Pikachu. "Alright, old friend, let's win ourselves another badge." His voice lacked the usual over-enthusiasm. It seemed slightly melancholy, more threatening than confident. His red-headed female friend wasn't sure if he was alright, and stepped over to his side. She perked up and encouraged him. "I'm sure you'll win." He replied without even looking at her. "Oh, I hope so. Bikes cost a lot of money, y'know." His friend was puzzled by this last comment. Without another word, the boy stepped onto the battlefield... 

Both Misty and Brock were waiting for Ash in the changing room after his victory, Misty holding onto Togepi. As he walked back into the changing room, Ash's face was hidden by the brim of his cap, his head drooped slightly forward. "Nice job, Ash, that was a great victory." Brock said. A quick movement on Ash's part made it appear that he had dropped something. "Thanks. I'm going to my room at the inn. I'll see you later." He walked out of the door, leaving Misty and Brock to wonder why he was so sad. Misty walked over to where he was standing, knelt down, and picked up the thing that Ash had 'dropped.' A single tear glistened in the palm of her hand. Misty became more and more worried. 

Later, Misty sat at a table in the diner nearby, while Brock was ordering second helpings for himself. Ash burst through the doors of the restaurant, his wallet in his hand. He walked over to where Misty was sitting. She looked up from feeding Togepi little nibbles of her leftovers. "Oh, hi, Ash!" She saw his expression of slight sadness and anger. "What's wrong?" Ash opened his wallet, and slapped an enormous amount of money onto the table. "Ash, what's this for?" "It's referred to as currency. You can exchange it for goods and services in this very advanced world." Ash wisecracked, but Misty was afraid of his attitude. "Yeah, but why are you giving it to me?" Ash didn't even sit down, he leaned on the table. "After lots of helpful reminders from one person, I have finally saved enough money to buy a top-of-the-line, custom-built bike." Ash leaned closer to Misty. "This is the reason you follow me. This is the price of friendship, of trust. Now you have your money, I suppose you don't need to follow me any more. You won't have to go around with the stupid, insensitive 'brat' who always gets you lost." He stood up to his full height. "Bye, 'Mist.'" Ash walked over to the doors. Misty hid her tears by standing up and yelling. "Well... good! I hope I never see you again, you loser!" After Ash had left, Misty sat back down, and collapsed onto the table, crying her eyes out. 

Ash had tears of his own, and was using them as he walked back to the inn, to pack. He threw his things in his backpack as fast as he could, to get out of there before Misty had a chance to talk to him again. Pikachu watched sadly as the boy suddenly stopped moving, whilst holding a picture frame. The photo contained was of he and Misty sharing their first dance at Maiden's Peak. He cried silently, remembering the moment. She casually asked him to dance, and he accepted. They danced the night away before finally stopping at the end of the festival. It was quite possibly the happiest night of his life. 

As Misty explained to Brock what had happened, and Ash threw the last of his things in his backpack, a song went through Ash's head. Too Much Love Will Kill You. 

Ash stopped outside the diner. It was his last chance to admit his feelings for her. But no, he thought, he had heard her. She said she never wanted to see him again. He looked at her talking to Brock through the window of the diner. She looked like she was crying. He began to reconsider leaving, because he may have hurt her. But still, he walked along. 

Inside the diner, Misty sobbed while desperatley trying to tell Brock what had happened. He asked her why she cared so much about Ash leaving, and she had no choice but to admit to Brock that she loved Ash. 

Ash walked along the barren path solemnley, his only friend accompanying him was Pikachu. The mouse doubted that Ash had made the right decision, but had no choice but to follow his trainer. Ash turned to his only current friend, and told him that on his way out of the diner, Misty had insulted him, so she couldn't miss him. But he was unsure of his own words. 

Brock said that there was no point sitting there, and that Misty should go to find Ash, and tell him how she felt. Misty grabbed her backpack with a determined look on her face, stood up, and ran out of the restaurant. 

Ash stopped in his tracks. This is stupid, he thought. He saw that Misty had cried while talking to Brock, she may miss him that much. She may even love him. He called to Pikachu, and ran back to the town as fast as he could, his heart leading the way. 

When Ash reached the diner, the place was empty. "Excuse me," he asked the cleaner. "Did you see a girl about my age and a teenage boy leave here recently?" "Oh, yeah. They left about five minutes ago. Said something about finding their friend." Ash gasped. "Please, which way did they go?" Ash begged. "Oh, up road P12." The kindly janitor replied. Ash dashed out of the diner. "Thanks!" 

Misty walked with Brock, while Brock was carrying Togepi. "I don't know if we'll find him, Brock," she said, downhearted. "We've been searching for ages, and we haven't found one trace of Ash." Togepi chirped up to try and cheer up Misty, but it didn't work. "Don't worry, Misty, we're bound to find him sooner or later." Brock comforted. "Well, I suppose you're right." Misty sighed. Her senses twiched as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Ash, running towards her. She gasped happily, and her eyes sparkled with tears of joy. Ash caught up with her, and she threw her arms around him. 

"Ash, there's something I have to tell you, I..." Ash silenced Misty by putting a finger to her lips. They came together in a passionate kiss, as both of their dreams came true. The sun set in the distance as the friends' feelings were revealed. 

THE END 


End file.
